


Dark Side of the... Stars

by MyTrashyWriting



Series: The Past, the Present and the Future (completed) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Yandere, spoilers for the Tokyo training camp, yandere!Yamaguchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyTrashyWriting/pseuds/MyTrashyWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi tells Tsukishima to try harder and he does so but it creates another problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Side of the... Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I've always been interested in yandere characters and here's my take on yandere!Yamaguchi.
> 
> EDIT: there's also Russian translation [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4404443).

“Eh? You're leaving us, Tsukki?” Kuroo almost purred at the tall blond, who was gathering his things.

“So soon, Tsukki?” Bokuto added, making pouty face. Akaashi was standing behind him, silently judging them with an indifferent expression.

“Yeah, I am,” Tsukishima said dryly, already walking out of the gym. He tried to ignore all the 'Tsukki's both captains were shouting after him.

After escaping them, Tsukishima let out a long sigh. He was dead tired and the only thing he wanted right now was to take a bath and go to sleep. But when he heard different ‘Tsukki’ he instantly knew that it had to wait for better times.

Tsukishima turned around to see Yamaguchi standing nearby, covered in shadows.

“Tsukki,” he repeated. “Can we talk for a bit?” Yamaguchi's voice was quiet and a little bit different than usual. Unpleasant shiver went down Tsukishima's spine. He knew what was going on and didn't like it at all.

“Yeah, of course,” he answered, following Yamaguchi behind the gym.

Tsukishima wasn’t surprised when the shorter boy pushed him against the wall and slid down with him afterwards, so that Tsukishima was sitting on the ground with Yamaguchi kneeling between his legs.

'We're lucky it's warm…' Tsukishima thought briefly before Yamaguchi's face appeared in front of his own.

“Tsukki, Tsukki, why are you doing this to me?” he sounded desperate.

“Why are you getting close to other people? Why are you leaving me behind?”

Tsukishima hissed when Yamaguchi clawed hard at his shoulders.

“I'm not,” he answered shortly.

“Tsukki, don't lie. You're spending a lot of time with people from Nekoma and Fukurodani. Especially captains. They even call you Tsukki!” Yamaguchi yelled.

“Nee, Tsukki… Are you going to leave me? Are you…? Am I gonna be all alone again? Why are we drifting apart? You know I can't live without you. You are the only one who was ever close to me… You are the only one for me,” Yamaguchi's gaze was intense, his eyes shining weirdly. After a moment of silence, he slid his hands down Tsukishima's arms and leaned his head against blond's shoulder, tickling him with his breath.

Tsukishima had a lot he wanted to say. He wanted to scream into Yamaguchi’s face that it was him who told him to try harder. He wanted to point out that it was Yamaguchi who started distancing himself first, spending more and more time at Shimada’s place, training his float serve. It was Yamaguchi who was leaving him alone and…

“Nee, Tsukki…” the shorter boy’s voice interrupted Tsukishima's thoughts. Yamaguchi grabbed blond's right hand and started to touch his fingers delicately. 

“Tsukki you won’t be able to play for a while with broken fingers, right?” Tsukishima tensed at his words.

“Tsukki, you're perfect the way you are. If it means you have to leave me then I don't want you to practice more. You don't even have to play at all. Just be by my side, ok?” His grip on Tsukishima fingers was getting dangerously strong.

“Oh, or maybe it would be better to break your arm? Fingers heal faster I think… Tsukki… Tsukki I don't want to hurt you. But you're the one making me do so…” Yamaguchi almost cried, still gripping hard onto blond's fingers.

Tsukishima raised his free hand and touched freckled cheek.

“Yamaguchi. That's not true. I'm not leaving you alone. You are not the only one who can't live without me. I can't live without you too,” his voice was a lot softer than usual.

“Who do you think stuck with me for all this time? When it was me who was left all alone, broken after what happened with my brother? Who was the only one who stayed with me when I turned into even more of an asshole? You, Yamaguchi, it was always you. And you should know that I'm grateful,” Tsukishima smiled a little, wiping Yamaguchi's tears with his thumb.

“Also, I don't care about my fingers but you should know that when I won't be able to play I'd be spending less time with you.”

“Sorry Tsukki,” Yamaguchi said under his breath and started crying even harder. He clutched onto Tsukishima's shirt and trembled when blond embraced him.

“Shh, it's ok, Tadashi, it's ok,” he said with soft, quiet voice and kissed Yamaguchi's head.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish it was longer...
> 
> Also on [tumblr](http://my-trashy-writing.tumblr.com/post/90939628066/ive-always-been-interested-in-yandere-characters).
> 
> I remember talking some time ago with [Kath](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KathWolfie) about yandere!Yamaguchi and she said that it's a scary idea, much more than yandere!Suga whom we mentioned earlier in the same discussion. And I came to conclusion that while y!Suga would be the calm type, playing innocent in front of his partner and getting rid of other people in the shadows, y!Yamaguchi would be the unstable, unpredictable and dangerous one, the one who seems to be cute and innocent to everyone else, showing his dark side only to his partner (I could write a whole essay on this...).
> 
> And, damn, I love the, a bit cliche, line "I don't want to hurt you, you're the one making me do so" and it's variations.


End file.
